


Three Christmas Days

by Dank_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_Files/pseuds/Dank_Files
Summary: Scully invites Mulder to spend Christmas with her family.





	1. December 23rd

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise again: Melissa Scully is alive  
> And Charlie Scully is present

December 21st

4:05 pm

X-Files Basement

 

The holidays were never Fox Mulder’s favorite. All they did was remind him of how lonely he actually was, despite having a mother that was still breathing. Ever since his sister was abducted, everyone else in his household was numb. His parents divorced soon after and he ultimately ended up spending time in two different houses with parents who barely acknowledged his existence. So yes, he was virtually alone.

 

“Mulder?” Scully’s voice interrupted his trail of self pitying thoughts. “Are you alright?” The air in the basement office was cold but stiff.

 

“Im fine,” he lied, “I was just thinking.”

 

“What are your christmas plans this year?” She asked him.

 

“Same old, same old. Days on my trusty couch.” He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk.

 

“Why don't you come with me this year?” She wouldn't meet his eyes, but she knew that he was watching her.

 

“Christmas with the Scully clan? Sounds appealing, but I’m not sure your brother likes me.” He laughed to pass off his anxiety, hoping she wouldn't notice.

 

“That may be true Mulder, but wouldn't it be better than spending it alone?” 

 

“I don't know Scully. I either stay home or get beat up by big brother Bill. Which one would you pick?” Mulder crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Sounds to me like you'd be the one doing the beating if you stayed here.” Scully held back a smile, trying to keep with her demeanor.

 

“Touche Agent Scully,” Mulder replied, “If i take you up on this offer you have to promise not to leave my side.”

 

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

 

*****

 

December 23rd

9:00AM

Maggie Scully’s House

 

Dana Scully did not inform her mother that Fox Mulder was accompanying her. Having said that, Bill Scully Jr. was not aware of him either. All of Scully’s siblings were there: Melissa, Bill, and for once- Charlie.

 

“I don't think we've met before,” Charlie had said to Mulder. He looked a lot like Melissa but also a lot like Scully. His hair fell into coppery curls, almost like an afro but not quite the texture. Physically, he was built almost like Mulder but slightly shorter and slightly more gawky- the complete opposite of his brother.

 

“No, I don't believe we have.”

 

“I’m Danas younger and nicer brother Charlie.” He shook Mulder's hand as a disgruntled Bill looked on.

 

“Nice to see you again, Spooky.” Melissa was leaning against a doorway with her arms folded.

 

“Likewise.” Mulder found himself feeling out of place. He did not belong there, and he knew that. This was not his family. All things considered, he did not belong to a family at all. 

 

Scully was busy catching up with her mother while Mulder stood by himself. The Scully siblings were talking amongst themselves, but Bill would look over at him every few seconds as if to check to see if he left yet. Truthfully, he was very uncomfortable being there. He only went because Scully insisted on it, and deep down (maybe not so deep) he knew that he would do almost anything for her.

 

Despite his anxieties, he could tell that he was welcomed; not by everyone, but still welcomed. Charlie seemed nice and looked like he knew how to have a good time, Melissa was spiritual and free like she always was, and Maggie was always pleased to see Fox Mulder- despite it being a surprise. Bill Scully hated his fucking guts. He blamed him for everything wrong or traumatic that happened to his little sister; and there was a lot to mention in the short years they had been partners.

 

“You okay, Mulder?” Her voice was suddenly next to him, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Scully, I’m fine.” He shot her a half smile to reassure her, though he didn't even believe himself.

 

Scully wrapped her dainty hands around his wrist and squeezed it to let him know that things would be alright. Mulder looked down at his partner and felt all of his worries slip away with each second she held on to him. She knew he was lying when he said he was fine, but she wasn't going to make him feel more uncomfortable by saying so. This small interaction did not go unnoticed by her family, as they were all watching very carefully. Of course, Bill was not fascinated like the rest of them, no, he was nauseated. How could his little sister still stick with this guy after everything he put her through? This was the thought that crossed his mind every time his mother mentioned her job over the phone. 

 

“Umm, well,” Maggie cleared her throat and brought the two agents back to reality. “Why don't we get you settled into a room.”

 

“ _ A  _ room? As in singular?” Mulder questioned.

 

“Melissa and Charlie are sharing a room, I’m in the master, and Bill is in the guest room. That leaves Dana’s room being the only room left.” Scully and Mulder let out identical sighs and looked at the hardwood floor, almost in complete unison.

 

“Well that should be wonderful!” Melissa clasped her hands together in delight of her sister's situation. She was pleased; she told Mulder once before to tell her how he feels. To be fair, it was at a rather difficult and draining time for all of them. Still, he knew she had a deeper meaning to her words.

 

“Am I missing something here?” Charlie looked around the room, wondering why everyone was acting so strange. “Why is it so wonderful? Aren’t they dating or something?”

 

“They better not be,” Bill snapped.

 

“No no no, not dating. I can sleep on the floor, it’s no big deal.” Mulder rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

 

“Fox, are you sure?” The concern in Maggie Scully’s voice made him feel like a child. It was a good feeling.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m positive. I’ll take our overnight bags upstairs.”

 

“It’s the room on the end,” Scully told him. He nodded and headed up, avoiding any and all eye contact.

 

“Sooooo,” Charlie began, “What is the deal with this?”

 

“What do you mean?!” Scully’s voice was shrill like she was a child again.

 

“Dana, come on,” Charlie replied. “You two are just oozing in sexual frustration and pent up aggression.”

 

“I must say I agree,” Melissa chimed in.

 

“Alright, Alright. Let's cut all this out before they start getting ideas.” Bill rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re not…” Scully’s voice trailed off as she saw Mulder descending the stairs.

 

“Well don’t stop on account of me Scully,” he said. “It seems like it was just about to get interesting.”

 

“Never a dull moment with you, Mulder.” Scully grinned and turned her attention back towards her family.

 

“Well, what’s on the agenda?” Charlie asked.

 

*****

 

9:50AM

Dining Room Table

 

Board games were always a way for the Scully Family to reconnect after a long time of not seeing each other. It took them back to the times of moving from place to place and only having one another to rely on and talk to. Sometimes they didn't even bother to make friends because they weren't sure how long they were going to stay, Family was important, sure, but now everyone was doing their own thing and living their own separate lives. Scully’s favorite was checkers, though she wouldn't admit it. She had coaxed Mulder into playing her while the rest of the family played Candy Land.

 

“You can’t beat me Scully,” Mulder joked, “I’m a pro at this.”

 

“You know Mulder, you shouldn't give yourself this much hype. It’s gonna look even worse when you lose.” She beamed at him and raised both of her eyebrows. 

 

“Lose? That isn't in my vocabulary.”

 

“It is now.” Just like that, she captured all of his pieces. “Look at that Mulder, I’m a queen.” That she was.

 

“You got me,” he said as he shrugged and threw his hands in the air. “Guess you always will.” He looked at her;  _ really  _ looked at her, and she noticed. She looked too. It seemed only right that a game of strategy would bring this on. Neither of them expecting anything more. 

 

Bill watched on as Scully and Mulder seemed to be in their own little spooky fantasy land. “Bill it's your turn,” Charlie had said. “Stop being so paranoid brother.”

 

“Hey you two, you wanna join us?” Melissa asked them.

 

“If you don’t mind, I think I want to try to beat your sister just one more time,” Mulder replied.

 

“Suit yourselves,” She shrugged as she took her turn.

 

“I told you Mulder, you can’t win.” Scully was resetting the board as he rested his elbow on the table and his head on palm.

 

“Yeah, yeah, G-woman. Did you ever stop to think that I let you win?”

 

“And lose your pride and ego? No way you let me win.”

 

“Ouch! Wow Scully, and so close to Christmas too.” They laughed and for the first time in a long while, they let themselves let go.

 

Scully’s mother couldn't help but notice her daughter's mood change. Hell, she couldn't help but notice Mulders also. They both seemed so happy and he finally seemed comfortable to be in her home. The thing he didn't realize was that it could be his home too- or maybe he did. Maybe he was just afraid; afraid to really give his whole self to her in fear that she might leave like everyone else. He had lost her once already and blamed himself every day that she was gone. That surfaced feelings in him that he wasn't sure he experience before.

 

Half an hour later, Scully had beaten him again. “When are you going to start believing me, Mulder?”

 

“When you start to believe in aliens.”

 

*****

 

10:30AM

The Kitchen

“Mom, where do you want me to put this batch of gingerbread?” Charlie carefully grabbed the tray out of the oven. 

 

“Just set them on the dining room table. We’ll decorate once we have enough pieces.” Maggie wiped her hands down her apron and sighed. She was content here with her family (and Mulder) by her side. So far, no fights had broken out. 

 

Mulder and Charlie had seemed to hit it off. They were alike in many ways but so very different. They had a pretty similar sense of humor but Charlie was more outgoing and open. He wasn't afraid to pickup and travel. At the moment, they were looking at all the different types of frosting and candies that Bill had picked up before he arrived to the house the day before.

 

“Do you think anyone would notice if we ate some if it?” Charlie asked Mulder.

 

“I dunno, I think they might when only half the house is decorated.” The two men laughed, which caused Scully to walk over to the table.

 

“Well whats going on here? Are you, dare I say, bonding?”

 

“See Scully? I can be a social guy.” Mulder playfully bumped into her and she couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto her face. She was blushing.

 

“I’m very proud of you Mulder!”

 

“Oh be still my heart.” His tone was sarcastic but his face was genuine.

 

“If you need me, I will be right...not here.” Charlie went to join his mother and other two siblings, who were getting the rest of the gingerbread. “ _ All I want for Christmas is you _ ,” he sang.

 

“Wow Scully, I can’t believe you drove your own brother away.” Mulder shook his head and put his hand on top of hers.

 

“No it was you too!” Charlie called out over his shoulder. “I don’t want to be a third wheel to your relentless flirting!”

 

“Would ya cut it out!” Bill smacked his brother's arm and nearly dropped the gingerbread he was holding.

 

“Enough,” Maggie had said, “Let's put these down to cool.”

Dining Room Table

11:00AM

 

“Charlie that looks wonderful!” Scully complimented her brother on his excellent craftsmanship. He was absolutely wonderful; it was always natural for him. That was something Scully secretly wished she had.

 

“Thanks! You really know how to make a guy feel at home, don't you?” He nudged his older sister and offered her a soft smile.

 

“Dana’s right, you’re doing an amazing job.” Melissa admired her brothers work, as did their mother.

 

“Oh please, I’ll be here all week!” Charlie winked at his family and continued his work.

 

“Hey Scully, why don't you give me a hand with these gingerbread men, will ya?” Mulder called out to her from the kitchen.

 

“Really?” Scully almost laughed when she saw the poor job he had managed to do.

 

“I’ve never really done this before,” he admitted, “I guess we never did any true family stuff on holidays.” He chuckled nervously and wiped his hand across his face.

 

“I’m sorry, Mulder.” 

 

Scully didn't know what it was like to not have a family. Yes, her dear father had passed, but she still had a mother and three well siblings. Mulder had a mother who didn’t even call to check up on him. She worried about her partner constantly, that’s why she invited him. A part of her also wanted to spend more time with him outside of chasing aliens.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“You have frosting on your face,” she said to lift the tension.

 

“What?”

 

She took her thumb and gently touched the corner of his mouth and kept it there until she got all of it off. When she was sure she had, she lightly touched her thumb to her tongue almost without even thinking about it. Mulder watched and tried to will himself to not get excited in all the wrong places- Bill would murder him. 

 

“Help me with these cookies will ya,” was all he managed to say.

 

Scully’s Bedroom

12:05 PM

 

“I must say, I didn't expect pink.” Mulder was sitting on her bed with his back against the wall.

 

“I may have been a tomboy but I still enjoyed the nice and frilly things.” Scully took a spot next to him and sighed.

 

“The day isn’t even close to being over and I already feel exhausted. I swear I can feel Bill staring daggers at me every time I even think of you.”

 

“You think of me?”

 

“Almost always. So of course I get daggers every second I’m around him.” He turned his head to look at her. She wouldn’t return his stare and he knew why. Things were too complicated to deal with right now. He was sure he had feelings for her; in fact, it was the  _ only  _ thing he was sure of. Her on the other hand, it was sometimes hard to tell. On the other hand, maybe he just doubted the thought by default. 

 

“I want to take a nap,” she said breaking the silence.

 

“Me too.” 

 

And so they did.

 

1:35PM 

 

“Dana?” Charlie knocked on his sister's door and opened it when he got no answer. “Oh,” he whispered as he saw the two agents spooning in her bed. “I guess that explains where  _ he  _ is also.” So he shut the door and continued about his day.

 

A few minutes later, Scully woke up to Mulder’s arm over her. His hand was slightly under her shirt and his breath was warm against the back of her neck. As much as she wanted to stay in his heat, she had to get up before her family got suspicious. She tried her best not to wake him as she got up. He hadn't been sleeping, she could tell by his eyes.

 

Slowly, she tried to escape from his grasp. “You trying to give me the slip, Scully?” His voice startled her… and caused her to fall off the bed.

“Fuck,” she laughed as Mulder scrambled to her side.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, holding back amused tears.

 

“I’m fine Mulder, just help me up so we can go downstairs.”

 

***

 

“Here they are!” Maggie exclaimed when they both walked down the stairs. “Where were you?”

 

“Hugged up on her bed,” Charlie mumbled as he and Melissa snickered in the corner of the living room.

 

Scully’s face turned a shade of red that Mulder had not seen before- it was pretty amusing. Or at least it would have been if Bill wasn’t piercing through to his soul.

 

“We were both exhausted from the drive and work y'know,” Mulder stated as they sat together on the couch. He unconsciously put his arm over her shoulders. Force of habit.

 

“Say Mulder,” Bill began, “Why aren’t you with your own family for Christmas?”

 

“Bill!” Maggie quipped.

 

“No it’s okay Mrs. Scully.” Mulder cleared his voice before he continued, “Well my father was killed at our own home by… an unidentified shooter. My sister, as you all may know, was taken when we were kids. An my mother, well she wasn’t really the warm type. We don't really spend time together regardless of occasion.”

 

Everyone was quiet until Charlie let out a sympathetic “Shit,” and exhaled. To this, Mulder laughed and caught everyone off guard. “Some life. I know,” he said, “Scully here is the closest thing I have to family.”

 

Scully’s face flushed. She kept her head down but she felt Mulder tighten his grip on her shoulder. Looking up and seeing everyone’s eyes on her was not an option. It was going to be quite a long visit. 

 

****

Living Room

3:00 PM

 

To pass the time leading up to dinner, they watched the Christmas movies that were playing on cable. Maggie even brought out the blankets and made hot chocolate. Purposefully, she gave Scully and Mulder one blanket. She knew her daughter, and she could tell when she really loved someone. All she needed was a little bit of a push.

 

“I think your mom is up to something,” Mulder had whispered to Scully. She had pulled her knees up to her chest.

 

“What could she possibly be up to?” She asked, making sure no one could hear them. So far so good.

 

“Come on, one blanket? You’re practically sitting on my lap.”

 

Scully arched her eyebrow. “So what, do you want me to ask for another one?”

 

“No I’m not complaining, believe me, but I’m a profiler. I can tell.”

 

“So now you’re profiling my family?” She looked at him, brows furrowed, eyes questioning. 

 

“No- no I- well,” He stuttered, not sure what to say without upsetting her. As he was looking for the right words, she smiled.

 

“Had you big time, didn't I?”

 

“You did not,” he laughed.

 

“Shut up, Mulder.”

 

*****

 

Scully’s Room

8:05PM

 

Dinner went surprisingly well. Everyone was civil and thankfully no arguments broke it...this time. After all, they still had Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

 

“Scully, how am I supposed to sleep this early?” Mulder whined.

 

“You have to. We have a big day tomorrow with it being Christmas Eve. Mom always has us go out as a family.” Scully was adjusting the sheets on her bed while Mulder lay on the floor with a pillow and a comforter.

 

“You know my sleep habits,” he responded, trying to sound irritated but failing.

 

“You'd actually have to sleep to have habits.” She snuggled into her blankets and stared at the ceiling.

 

“Well you got me there,” he chuckled.

 

“Big time?” She asked.

  
“Big time.”


	2. December 24th

December 24th

10:00 AM

Scully’s Bedroom

 

“Mulder,” she whispered in his ear, “Mulder wake up.” She was leaning over him on her knees and shaking his shoulders.

 

“Huh?” His eyes fluttered open and he immediately his face flushed from the closeness of her body.

 

“Wake up,” she repeated. “Remember? We have a big day ahead of us.”

 

“I don't wanna.”

 

“Don't make resort to something physical.”

 

He thought for a moment, “Something physical, you say? Hit me with your best shot.”

 

“If you say so.” She threw her right leg on the other side of him, practically sitting on him. She pinned down his wrists and got closer and closer to his face. Mulder's heart raced faster each time she closed their distance. He could feel her breath on his ear.

 

“What are you-” He sputtered out before she  _ licked the entire side of his face.  _ He shot straight up and Scully clung on to his neck for dear life.

 

So there she was, basically mounted onto her partner, laughing uncontrollably into his neck. “I told you it would get physical,” she said through exaggerated breaths.

 

“Two can play at this game,” he said as he managed to get to his knees while still having Scully around his neck.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, coming down from her silliness high.

 

“Oh, don't worry.” He used the bed as leverage while getting to his feet, one arm around Scully as he held her in place. Her legs were wrapped around him.

 

“Mulder!” She cried out, hoping he wouldn't do anything to embarrass her in front of her family. Then again, though, she knew how he could get.

 

“Come on, we're just going downstairs.” He opened the door and sniffed the air. “Looks like someone’s in the kitchen. Lets check who it is, shall we?”

 

“Mulder,” she whined, “Put me down, don't do this!”

 

“I’m afraid it's too late.” He went down the stairs at a steady pace as to not drop her. 

 

“Come ooon, it's probably my mother. We can end this now.”

 

“Maggie?!” He called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Fox?” She responded. “I’m in the kitchen making breakfast. Come on in.”

 

“Smells great!” Mulder heightened his enthusiasm as he entered the kitchen, a huge smile on his face.

 

“So how did-” Maggie stopped when she saw her daughter being cradled by her “platonic” friend. Just then, she burst into laughter.

 

“Mom! It’s not funny!” Scully sounded like a small child- so fragile in his arms. “Mulder put me down, why do you have to hold me so tight?!”

 

Ignoring her, he asked Maggie “So where is everyone?” He stifled his giggles as much as he could.

 

“Those kids of mine woke up earlier to do last minute Christmas shopping. I expected it from Charlie and Melissa, but not Bill.” She shook her head and continued with what she was making. Pancakes.

 

“I’m sorry I didn't bring anything,” Mulder said apologetically. “It just seems that something is weighing me down, like a person is attached to me.” Maggie erupted in more laughter and tried to contain herself so she wouldn't burn the food.

 

“Mulder you asked for this.” She snaked her hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. She whispered something in his ear- something a catholic girl would never say in front of her mother. To finish it off, she gently brushed her lips across the side of his neck.

 

“Oh.” He said plainly as his arms went limp at his sides. She patted him on the back and slid down his slender body. She looked up at him to catch his expression. He was as red as a tomato and he’d be damned if he let what's under his grey sweats betray him.

 

“Pancakes?” Scully asked. “I love it.” She kissed her mother on cheek and grabbed plates from the cabinet.

 

“Fox, why are you just standing there?” Maggie wondered.

 

“Oh- um… What?” He was dumbfounded and more embarrassed than Scully was when he carried her down the stairs.

 

“Come on Mulder. Grab a plate. Scully smiled- she had won.

 

Dining Room

11:05 AM

 

Maggie, Mulder, and Scully were finishing up their breakfast. Conversation had been light and Scully took it upon herself to sit as close to Mulder as she could manage. At this point, it was just her being plain petty; and boy was it really doing a number on him. Have you ever tried not to get aroused at your best friend's mom's house? It is not fun- and she was pulling out all the stops.

 

She reached over him for things she certainly didn't need, she “accidentally” brushed her breasts on his arm, and she touched his thigh every time he made a joke. The whole time Mulder was wondering two things: What changed since yesterday, and why does she want to see him suffer?  _ I guess this is what Scully is like when she doesn't have the troubles of the FBI on her mind,  _ he thought. As painful as it was to his groin area, he liked it. Besides, he knew there was only a matter of time before she cracked. Then he would have the upper hand. Of course, it was all in the name of Christmas.

 

“Are you both finished?” Maggie asked as she stood from the table.

 

“Yes,” they said in unison. Maggie grabbed the plates and insisted on cleaning herself. Mulder tried to protest but she gave him that stern mother look. He smiled.

 

He turned to Scully and whispered, “What game are you trying to play, partner?”

 

“Your game of innuendos,” she whispered back. “Aren’t we supposed to play games and have fun around Christmas?” She beamed innocently at him and placed her hand back on his thigh.

 

“Fair is fair,” he said and did the same. “I guess the balls in your court huh?” His thumb circled just above her knee and she stifled a moan in the back of her throat. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” They were dangerously close to something here. It was like they were testing the waters of  “will they, won't they” and doing so at a steady and comfortable pace.

 

“Why don't you two get dressed?” Maggie asked over the rushing water of the sink.

 

“We’ll do that mom.” Scully said, not taking her eyes off of Mulder. “Let’s go.”

 

*****

 

They were both thankful that they showered last night before bed. In all honesty, Mulder needed a cold one after the morning Scully put him through. They did however get dressed in separate rooms. Mulder, being simple in blue jeans and a black sweater, finished fast and walked into her room without even thinking that she might not be finished.

 

The sight he saw nearly took the wind out of him. Scully was wearing  _ very  _ fitting black jeans and a black lace bra (for comfort of course). She was slipping a dark blue sweater over her head so he only caught a glimpse. Sadly for Mulder, a glimpse was enough to make him wish this little game of foreplay would just end.

 

“Mulder,” she sighed. “Did you ever learn how to knock?”

 

“Um,” he cleared his throat. “I've never walked in on someone dressing, they're usually taking their clothes off. But if you would be more comfortable with that, then please don't let me stop you.” His dumb goofy smile made her face soften a little bit.

 

“Shut up, let's go back downstairs.”

 

Bill’s Tahoe

12:30 PM

 

Bill Scully was today's designated driver. Maggie was in the passenger seat, Charlie was behind her, Melissa was behind Bill, and Mulder and Scully were in the back. Mulder sat behind Melissa and despite there being plenty of room, Scully sat right next to him instead of behind Charlie.

 

“Where to?” Mulder questioned.

 

“Back to the mall unfortunately,” Melissa replied. “I told Bill we could get our gifts when we all come here as a family but nooo.”

 

“We just haaad to come early and then end up making another trip,” Charlie added.

 

“Typical. You two are just alike.” Bill kept his eyes on the road but the irritation in his voice was clear.

 

“Simmer down, you’re gonna make me have to cleanse my spirit after this car ride,” Melissa joked and everyone felt themselves relax a bit.

 

The car ride was mostly silent, but it was comfortable. Bill turned on the radio and let Elvis sing about having a  _ Blue Christmas. _

 

“ _ I’ll be so blue just thinking about you,”  _ Mulder sang to Scully along to the tune. How could she forget how much he loved Elvis? More importantly, how had he managed to captivate her with merely one line?

 

His hand was on her knee and he was leering down at her with a desire that went much deeper than anything sexual. They were well aware how high-risk this was considering her entire family was in the car. Luckily no one was paying attention. Melissa was reading one of her spiritual books, Charlie for some reason had an adult coloring book, and Maggie was just enjoying the scenery.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked in a hushed tone.

 

“Playing a game.” He smirked and slowly ran his hand up her thigh before removing it. He settled his hands in his lap, a satisfied look on his face.

 

“Mark my words Mulder, things will only get more interesting from here.”

 

Mall

1:45 PM

 

“I say we split into two groups.” Charlie suggested.

 

“Why would we do that?” Maggie inquired. “Isn’t the whole point to look around as a family?”

 

“Well yeah but won’t it be fun to do different things then regroup and sit for a nice conversation?” Charlie gave his mother the best set of puppy dog eyes he ever had until she caved. “I suppose so. You get me with that look every time,” she said.

 

“Oh great!” Melissa clasped her hands together, a mischievous grin spread across her face. “I’ll pick… me and Charlie can go with mom, Dana and Alien Boy can go with Bill.”

“See ya!” Charlie grabbed his sister and mother and swiftly pushed them towards the opposite direction.

 

“This should be riveting.” Mulder didn't hide his sarcasm.

 

“I bet.” Bill didn't either.

 

*****

 

“You two must be up to the same thing I’m up to.” Maggie was in the middle of her two beloved children as they walked in the west wing of the mall.

 

“I told him he should tell her how he feels. If only he followed his heart like he followed his conspiracies.” Melissa sighed and continued, “It’s like his solar plexus chakra and throat chakra need to be recharged. As if his heart chakra wasn't damaged enough.”

 

“Melissa,” Charlie began, “I love you but what the hell are you talking about?” Maggie looked pleased at the conversation and was reminded of the fond times they had when they were children.

 

“His solar plexus connects to confidence, his throat connects to communication- which should be self explanatory.” She scoffed as if this was basic knowledge. “Ah and the heart, the heart is all about love and inner peace.”

 

“Well maybe you should give him one of your yoga lessons.” Charlie joked.

 

“She just might have to if this continues on like it has been.” Maggie shook her head and sighed. She wondered which one would have to make the first move.

 

*****

 

To say it was awkward being with Bill was quite the understatement. Scully knew how much distaste he had for her partner. Mulder knew it to which made him also have a similar distaste for Bill. For the sake of Scully, they held back smart remarks and fights.

 

“How have things been?” Bill asked. He was walking in front of them to make him feel less like the third wheel. It bothered him that some guy knew more about his sister than he did.

 

“Things have been really well. We’re solving cases at a steady rate and I have vacation time coming soon.” Scully thought about all the places she should go and the things that she could do. She loved the X-Files but another break was needed.

 

“I think I do also,” Mulder started. “Maybe we can go on vacation together.” Since Bill wasn't looking, he grabbed Scully’s hand and interlaced their fingers. She blushed and he decided that that was his favorite look of hers.

 

“That’s good, that’s real good.” Bill replied. He tried to keep his voice level but the thought of those two spending more time together outside of work just irked him. “Tara and the kids are with her parents. She insisted I come here since Charlie managed to make it. Everyone’s well.”

 

“So glad to hear that. Maybe we can get together sometime in the future. I’d love to see the kids again.” Scully broke free from Mulder’s grasp and decided to wrap herself against him, resulting in something that resembled a side hug. He swore under his breath.

 

Bill’s Tahoe

3:00 PM

 

By 3 o’clock they had met up, talked about what they did, and headed back to the car. At this time, it wasn’t snowing but it was pretty cold. Charlie had suggested they go get hot chocolate at Starbucks.

 

“But that’s almost an hour from here,” Bill complained.

 

“Come on Bill, it’s almost Christmas. Get in the family spirit.” Melissa playfully punched him in the shoulder from the back seat.

 

“Well alright. But if you weren't family I wouldn’t do it.” Bill laughed and started the car.

 

Starbucks

3:50 PM

 

“ I’m just saying, they should ask before they put marshmallows in something.” Mulder complained.

 

“But I thought you liked them.” Scully said.

 

“I do, but isn’t it thoughtful to ask?” He shrugged his shoulder but continued to drink from his cup. Everyone else laughed.

 

They sat at one of the round tables. The place was pretty empty except for one other guy who was there typing up something on his laptop. Surprisingly, everyone was having a great time and just enjoying the company of family (and friends). Hell, Bill even laughed at Mulder's ridiculous UFO sighting stories here and there. It had seemed that everyone had proved themselves wrong. There were doubts about what it would be like having Charlie home for the holidays and there were doubts that Bill couldn't keep his fists to himself when it came to Mulder. When it came down to it, they supposed they better make this visit worthwhile in case they never got together like this again. It was peaceful.

 

Maybe it was the spirit of Kris Kringle himself that was blessing the air and everyone who inhaled it. Fox Mulder, the lost boy who now considered himself without a family, found his unlikely home. To think he found it with someone he originally thought was sent to spy on him was truly something made of magic. He looked over at his partner and couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his body. He was visibly admiring her, like  _ really  _ admiring. Even though she didn't notice, Maggie did.

 

“Fox?” She asked.

 

“Hmm?” He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the beautiful red head next to him to look at the red heads mother.

 

“Are you ok? You looked like you zoned out there.” The look that spread over Maggie’s face let him know for sure that she knew. Immediately, he felt his face redden and mouth drop slightly open.

 

“Oh… Oh I’m fine. I’m okay,” he finally answered. “More than okay.”

 

Scully Household

4:47 PM

 

Melissa found one of the old Christmas records somewhere in the closet. Naturally, it just so happened to be  _ Elvis’s Christmas Album  _ from 1957. As one would expect, Mulder was the most delighted about this. Scully never understood why he had such a passion for this man. Then again, he was “The King” after all.  _ Maybe I’ll give him another listen,  _ Scully thought.

 

Scully was sitting on the couch enjoying the sight of her family socialising and drinking alcoholic eggnog.  _ A dangerous combination,  _ she reflected. Everyone seemed to be on their second or third drink. She was surprised that her mother was drinking before seven o’clock. They hadn't even had dinner, what was everyone doing? 

 

Mulder was standing with Charlie, clearly close to being drunk. “You should totally make your move on my sister,” Charlie was telling him.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Mulder agreed, nodding his head. Melissa overheard (on purpose) and went to retrieve the special gift she purchased especially for the two of them. Mulder decided now was as good a time as any. He walked over to Scully and took her hand, jerking her onto her feet and pulling her close for a dance.

 

“What are you doing?” She laughed. “Mulder, are you drunk?”

 

“Scullyyyy. When have I ever been?” He reflected for a moment, “On second thought, don't answer that.”

 

She recalled a time after they got back from Dallas when he showed up at her doorstep smelling of an entire bar. She wondered what his intentions were since it was early in the morning. If she was being honest with herself, she hoped that would be the time he finally admitted something to her that would possibly change their entire relationship, working and personal. It wasn't too long ago.

 

They were swaying back and forth and high off of each other's scent. Melissa reappeared with her gift- mistletoe tied to a stick. Sneakily, she made her way over to the two- they weren't paying attention anyway. Slowly she raised it above their head.

 

“Is that mistletoe?” Bill asked, almost screaming. He bit his lip and tightened his grip on his drink. Tolerating Fox Mulder was easy, but tolerating him kissing his baby sister was unacceptable.

 

Mulder and Scully looked up and felt shy being watched by the entire family. They finally met each other's eyes and Mulder smiled sheepishly. “Are we playing this game to win, Scully?” He asked. She knew what he meant.

 

“It appears so,” she replied. They stopped swaying and he bent down and pressed his lips onto hers. He resisted the urge to open his mouth and invited her tongue inside to meet his. They were still at her mother's house, he had to remember that. 

 

Before reluctantly breaking apart, Maggie whispered “Finally.”

 

Scully’s Bedroom

9:05

 

Mulder had returned to his place on the floor. Scully was respectively in her bed. Dinner was interesting, Bill took it upon himself to sit right in between of them. Nobody wanted to acknowledge the gigantic elephant in the room. It was in the middle of comfortable and awkward, meaning it was confusing to say the least.

“So.” Mulder said.

 

“So.” She repeated.

 

“We kissed out there, Agent Scully. I’m afraid I’m going to have to report this to A.D. Skinner.”

 

“May I remind you that you were the one who kissed me.” She remarked.

 

“He wasn’t there. Who’s to say you didn't throw yourself at me? The truth may never be out there.” He was staring up at the ceiling and so was she.

 

“Mulder will you just get up here,” she said.

 

“Gladly.”


	3. Hey Guys

Hey guys I wanted to let everyone know that I will update soon  
After December, I got troubling news that the man I knew as my father was not actually my real father. Afterwards, four members of my family died and I fell into a deep depression  
So please forgive me for these delays!  
I will post a short story to hopefully hold you all over  
Thank you 


End file.
